Captain America: Civil War
|producer(s) = Victoria Alonso Mitchell Bell|writer(s) = Stephen McFeely Christopher Markus|composer = Henry Jackman|release_date = May 6, 2016|running_time = 147 Minutes|previous_movie = |next_movie = }}Captain America: Civil War is a 2016 superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. It is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man, and is the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the first installment of Phase Three. It was released worldwide on May 6, 2016. It was co-directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Chris Evans as Captain America, Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man, Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier, Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow, Anthony Mackie as Falcon, Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther, Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch, Paul Bettany as Vision, Don Cheadle as War Machine, Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye, Paul Rudd as Ant-Man, Tom Holland as Spider-Man and Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo. Plot In 1991, the brainwashed super-soldier James "Bucky" Barnes is dispatched from a Hydra base in Siberia to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum. In the present day, approximately one year after Ultron's defeat in the nation of Sokovia at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos. Rumlow blows himself up, hoping to kill Rogers. When Maximoff throws the explosion into the sky with telekinesis, it damages a nearby building, killing several Wakandan humanitarian workers. U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations (UN) is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish a UN panel to oversee and control the team. The Avengers are divided: Tony Stark supports oversight because of his role in Ultron's creation and Sokovia's devastation, while Rogers has more faith in his own judgment than that of a government. Helmut Zemo tracks down and kills Barnes' old Hydra handler, stealing a book containing the trigger words that activate Barnes' brainwashing. At a conference in Vienna where the Accords are to be ratified, a bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Security footage indicates the bomber is Barnes, whom T'Chaka's son, T'Challa, vows to kill. Informed by Sharon Carter of Barnes' whereabouts and the authorities' intentions to kill him, Rogers decides to try to bring in Barnes—his childhood friend and war comrade—himself. Rogers and Wilson track Barnes to Bucharest and attempt to protect him from T'Challa and the authorities, but all four, including T'Challa, are apprehended. Impersonating a psychiatrist sent to interview Barnes, Zemo recites the words to make Barnes obey him. He questions Barnes, then sends him on a rampage to cover his own escape. Rogers stops Barnes and sneaks him away. When Barnes regains his senses, he explains that Zemo is the real Vienna bomber and wanted the location of the Siberian Hydra base, where other brainwashed "Winter Soldiers" are kept in cryogenic stasis. Unwilling to wait for authorization to apprehend Zemo, Rogers and Wilson go rogue, and recruit Maximoff, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to their cause. With Ross's permission, Stark assembles a team composed of Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, Vision, and Peter Parker to capture the renegades. Stark's team intercepts Rogers' group at Leipzig/Halle Airport, where they fight until Romanoff allows Rogers and Barnes to escape. The rest of Rogers' team is captured and detained at the Raft prison, while Rhodes is partially paralyzed after being inadvertently shot down by Vision, and Romanoff goes into exile. Stark discovers evidence that Barnes was framed by Zemo and convinces Wilson to give him Rogers' destination. Without informing Ross, Stark goes to the Siberian Hydra facility and strikes a truce with Rogers and Barnes, unaware that they were secretly followed by T'Challa. They find that the other super-soldiers have been killed by Zemo, who then shows them footage that reveals that the automobile Barnes had intercepted in 1991 contained Stark's parents, who Barnes subsequently killed. Enraged that Rogers kept this from him, Stark turns on them both, dismembering Barnes' robotic arm. After an intense fight, Rogers finally manages to disable Stark's armor and departs with Barnes, leaving his shield behind. Satisfied that he has avenged his family's deaths in Sokovia from the Avengers' actions by irreparably fracturing them, Zemo attempts suicide, but he is stopped by T'Challa and taken to the authorities. In the aftermath, Stark provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces that allow him to walk again, while Rogers breaks his allies out of the Raft. In a mid-credits scene, Barnes, granted asylum in Wakanda, chooses to return to cryogenic sleep until a cure for his brainwashing is found. In a post-credits scene, Parker tests a new gadget. Cast *'Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America' *'Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man' *'Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' *'Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier' *'Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon' *'Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine' *'Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye' *'Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther' *'Paul Bettany as Vision' *'Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' *'Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man' *'Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13' *'Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man' *'Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo' *'Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' *'William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross' *'Martin Freeman as Everett Ross' *'Marisa Tomei as May Parker' *'John Kani as King T'Chaka' *'John Slattery as Howard Stark' *'Hope Davis as Maria Stark' *'Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe' *'Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y.' *'Gene Farber as Vasily Karpov' *'Florence Kasumba as Security Chief' *'Stan Lee as FedEx Driver' *'Gozie Agbo as Theo Broussard' Trivia * On Steve Rogers' desk in the New Avengers Facility, Rogers still has his drawing of himself as a monkey on a unicycle which he drew in Captain America: The First Avenger. * When the Avengers initially argue over the Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark mentions how when he found out his weapons were being misused, he shut down his weapon production division, referencing the event of Iron Man. * In one scene when Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are talking, Tony mentions how he almost lost Pepper Potts a few years back. This happened in Iron Man 3. * Miriam Sharpe tells Tony Stark that her son died in Sokovia, referring to the Ultron Offensive that took place in Avengers: Age of Ultron. * In the scene where Secretary Thaddeus Ross meets with the Avengers, he shows footage from the films The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron. In the same scene, Ross asks Steve if he knows where Thor and Bruce Banner are. * When the trigger words have finished being spoken, Bucky Barnes replies with "Ready to comply." This is a reference to the Faustus Methos established in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., where the question was asked "Are you ready to comply?" * During the Battle of the HYDRA Siberian Facility, when Captain America is asked by Iron Man to stand down, he responds "I could do this all day". This is phrase is also said twice in Captain America: The First Avenger, when Steve Rogers is beaten by a bully in an alley and later when he was hold prisoner by Red Skull. * While he was talking about F.R.I.D.A.Y., Tony Stark mentioned that he pictured her as a redhead (although he admitted that he was probably thinking on someone else). This is a reference her latest holographic appearances in the comics. * The working title that was used to create the film was "Sputnik". In the comics, "Sputnik" used to trigger the Winter Soldier's mind control, much like the sequence ""Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car" for his cinematic counterpart. * In the comics, the Civil War storyline was centered around superheroes registering their secret identities and the details of their powers and abilities with the government, a plot point that would not work in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which has largely eschewed the secret identity trope. Kevin Feige has said that this storyline will focus on government regulation of the heroes after the battle in Avengers: Age of Ultron. * In the movie, Scarlet Witch accidentally killed a group of Wakandan volounteers in Lagos while she was trying to contain Crossbones's suicidal explosion, which was the last of the critical events that lead to the approval of the Sokovia Accords. In the comics, the supercriminal Nitro caused an explosion in Stamford, Connecticut, during his battle with the superhero Speedball, which killed hundred of people including an elementary school, which lead to the approval of the Superhuman Registration Act. * Peggy Carter's speech that her niece Sharon quoted during her eulogy is the same speech Captain America gave to Spider-Man in Amazing Spider-Man, during the Civil War storyline. * In the film both Scott Lang becoming Giant-Man and War Machine getting badly injured are a nod towards the second Giant-Man in the comics Bill Foster who was an Anti-Registration hero in the Civil War who was killed by Thor's clone Ragnarok, who unlike Vision in the film did it on his own accord, rather than by accident. * In the Civil War comics, Spider-Man was on the Pro-Registration side until he defected to the Anti-Registration side after learning how they were imprisoning the captured heroes in the Negative Zone without due process until they agreed to register. In the film, after Spider-Man is injured during the battle at the airport in Germany, Iron Man removes him from the team and sends him back home to New York. * During the Clash of the Avengers Spider-Man mentions the film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (and uses one move from the film against Ant-Man). The film and the Star Wars franchise, like Marvel Studios and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, are part of Disney. * Co-director Joe Russo portrayed the psychiatrist Theo Broussard, who was killed and replaced by Helmut Zemo during the course of the movie. * Ann Russo, Anthony Russo's wife, provided the voice of Helmut Zemo's wife in the message box of Zemo's phone. * The "Bluth Company Stair Car" from Arrested Development can be seen in the battle at the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport. The Russo brothers directed many episodes of the TV series, including the pilot. * Jim Rash, who worked with the Russo Brothers in Community, has a cameo in the movie as a Dean of the MIT. * In the film, Helmut Zemo torture and kills Vasily Karpov in his refuge in Cleveland. Cleveland is the birth town of the Russo Brothers. * Marvel Studios initially announced Captain America: Civil War as Captain America: Serpent Society as a joke during the announcement of the film slate for Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige stated: "We had this great idea because Civil War's first up, right? But we don't blow our wad on the presentation with Civil War right at the front of it. A guy named Mike Pasciullo had the idea to put Serpent Society on there, and I thought it was awesome and hilarious. A part of me thought, 'Are people going to love Serpent Society and think that'd be really cool? Now it's on the radar." Category:Movies Category:Phase 3